The present application relates generally to power systems and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for use in monitoring operation of a system asset.
At least some known power systems include a plurality of components, such as generators, motors, fans, and/or other components. Such components are often stored or positioned within a building such as a power plant or a factory. A building may house a large enough number of components that it may be difficult for a user to locate desired components and/or navigate to desired components. For example, a desired component may be positioned behind and/or may be obscured by another component such that the desired component is not easily seen.
Moreover, during operation of the power system, one or more components may experience a failure, and/or may operate outside of predefined boundaries. Such a component may enter an alarm state to alert a user to the failure or the unacceptable operating conditions.
To monitor system components, at least some known systems are modeled using virtual representations of the system components. Such models may include representations of the system components and may display a status of the components. Although useful, generally such models may not enable a user to navigate through the system model in a virtual environment, and/or may not enable a user to efficiently view the process flow through a plurality of interconnected system components. As such, the reliability and effectiveness of such system models in monitoring system components may be limited.